The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium interspecific, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEQZ0045’.
‘PEQZ0045’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEQZ0045’ has bright pink inflorescences held above the medium-green foliage, very heat and drought tolerant with continuous color through the most extreme summer heat, and exceptional edema tolerance on a well-branched plant habit.
‘PEQZ0045’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program made in September 2012, in a greenhouse in Guatemala. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage, identified as ‘11100-7’ with burgundy color florets.
The male parent of ‘PEQZ0045’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage, identified as ‘10301-1’ with purple colored florets. The resultant seed was sown in November 2012 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEQZ0045’ was accomplished when vegetative stem tip cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2013 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.